Unknown Love
by coldndrowning911
Summary: Oneshot. SasuNaru and SasuSaku How does Naruto feel about Sasuke cheating on him? Rated for safety.Important AN for Demon of My Dreams


Important A/N for Demon of My Dreams: Hey guys! I got a oneshot for you all! YAY!!!! Ok, I have bad news for those of you who are reading Demon of My Dreams. My computer is being weird so I lost all my documents to the next chapter so I can't contiune until sometime AFTER Chirstmas because I need to reinstall windows. The good news is that I have it on my flashdrive! So if I ever have a study hall during computer class then I'll work on it then.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto's not mine.

Sorry for any bad grammar

On to the story!!!!

* * *

Unknown Love

Naruto sat alone on the queen sized bed wrapped in a blanket listening to the sounds coming from the room next door. He was silently sobbing into his pillow.

"Sasuke." A femine moan cried out, which sent Naruto into another fit of shaking. It was supposed to be Naruto moaning out his boyfriend's name, not Sakura.

This has been going on for four months. Naruto turned his head slightly to the left to look out the window. He could recite Sasuke and his normal routine from the top of his head.

Flashback to earlier evening

_Naruto turned the knob to the door._

_"Naruto," Sasuke called from the couch. Naruto turned to look over his shoulder at Sasuke._

_"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked._

_"I have some things to do," Naruto smiled at him. "Don't worry I'll be back and fast asleep before you even know it. Love you Sasuke."_

_"Hn," Sasuke replied getting up from the couch._

'Probably to call Sakura.'_ Naruto thought as he climbed up a tree close to their room._

'Yep I was right, her she comes now.'

_A girl with pink hair came running down the street and stopped at the Uchiha manor, looked around and knocked at the door._

_Sasuke greeted her with a smile and a kiss. _'He only greeted me with a smirk. I would be lucky enough to even receive a kiss.'_ Naruto thought._

_They entered the house, and after a few minutes, Sakura entered the bedroom in nothing but her undergarments and sat on the bed sexily._

_Sasuke walked into the room with a bottle of champagne and two glasses._

_Naruto couldn't hear anything they were saying, but while Sasuke was pouring the champagne he knew they were either talking about him or flirting._

_The champagne was soon abandoned after a few sips and Sasuke attacked Sakura's mouth with Sakura trying to rip Sasuke's clothes off._

_Naruto didn't stick around to see the rest._ 'I'll go for a quick walk then come back later.'_ Naruto thought as he climbed down the tree and headed towards the park._

End Flashback

Naruto got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom. He grabbed a piece of paper on the way and closed the door. He pulled out a razor blade from the drawer. In a quick motion he slit his arm from his wrist to his elbow. He dipped his finger in the crimson liquid and began to write.

_Sasuke,_

_I'm sorry Sasuke that I wasn't good enough but I've taken care of that now. But I still want you to know that I love you._

_Naruto_

Naruto sat with the note in his hand, watching the blood drip from his arm.

Sasuke rushed Sakura out the door with a kiss, and then headed towards his bedroom.

"Naruto?" Sasuke peeked into the bedroom but found it empty. "Naruto?"

Sasuke walked towards the bathroom to find a bloodied and motionless Naruto on the ground.

Sasuke stared as Naruto in horror and saw the note in his hand. He quickly read it through with blurry eyes then hugged Naruto's lifeless body.

"I don't know why I did it Naruto." Sasuke whispered. "But I never meant to hurt you." Sasuke took the razor blade that fell next to Naruto and cut from his wrist to his elbow and smiled at Naruto.

"But I've never stopped loving you."

The next morning both the boys were late for training and Sakura was getting impatient.

"Come on Sakura." Kakashi said to her. "Let's go wake them up."

They walked to the Uchiha manor. Sakura stomped up the stairs to what Kakashi guessed was the bedroom. The minute Kakashi walked through the door he heard Sakura's shrill scream. He quickly ran up the stairs to the open bedroom door, where he saw Sakura on her knees crying at the bathroom door.

Kakashi ran over to Sakura. "Sakura? What's wrong?"

Sakura pointed towards the bathroom and Kakashi turned to see a bloodied bathroom with Naruto and Sasuke against the far wall.

Kakashi walked into the bathroom towards them to check for a pulse. When he found no pulse he walked out and closed the bathroom door.

"Come on Sakura," Kakashi said. "Let's go tell Hokage-sama." He wrapped his arms around a sobbing Sakura and walked towards the Hokage tower.

'_Naruto.'_ Sakura thought to herself. _'I'm sorry for taking away your happiness please…forgive me.'_

_

* * *

_

Thank you for reading! Please R&R it makes me happy!

coldndrowning911


End file.
